Dangerously In Love
by kenziestar
Summary: The sequel to A High Risked Romance
1. Agent Down

**The first chapter of the second instalment of "A high risked romance"**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on A High Risked Romance..._**

 _"Ana don't do this. Please don't do this, don't leave me." I hear Christian say as I fold a shirt and shove it into my suitcase._

 _"Well, I can't stay here. This should never have happened. I never should, no, WE never should have let this happen. You are a CLIENT Christian. One of the most important clients I could ever have and you just threw it in my face."_

 _"So I'm a client now?" He asks with pain in his voice_

 _"I could lose my JOB! All because I was so careless as to let myself fall for you." I grab my suitcase and start towards the door._

 _"Ana please I...I love you! Don't do this!" Just then two gunshots ring out and the world around me goes black._

 _"ANA!"_

 _Other P._ O.V

"No no no no… Ana?! Anastasia, baby please, please don't do this." Christian says as he fumbles in his pockets for his phone, hurriedly dialling 911.

"911 emergency operator, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend has been shot, I need a goddamn ambulance!" He cries into the phone just as Taylor and Sophie rush into the room. Taylor, seeing how to distort his boss is, quickly takes over the phone call, while Sophie calls into the bureau.

"Agent Steele has been shot by an unidentified suspect. The suspect is still on the loose. I'm looking around the room looking for point of entry now…. It seems the bullet came in through the east side window."

"An ambulance will be here in five minutes," Taylor says as Ana starts coughing up blood.

"C-chris-tian," Ana says lowly.

"No, Ana don't talk baby. You're going to be okay." Christian says cradling her head in his lap as he presses against the wound in the middle of Ana's chest.

"I- I love yo-you too." She barely gets the words out before her eyes roll back into her head.

"God, Anastasia! Don't you dare die on me!" Just then two EMT's burst into the room shouting commands and asking questions.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Is there an exit wound?"

"We need to get her stabilised!"

"If got a pulse but it's faint." One says feeling Ana's neck.  
"We have to get her on a stretcher now that she is stable." The other says after countless minutes of conducting CPR to get a heart beat back.

"Where are we taking her."

"Slone Grace Memorial."

"Dispatch to SGM."

"Go for SGM."

"We are bringing in a 29-year-old female, with a single gunshot to the chest."

"Agent. Her name is Agent Anastasia Steele." Christian says as they ride down the elevator.

"Agent Anastasia Steele, we are approximately fifteen minutes away."

"Will it be faster if we take a helicopter?" Taylor asks.

"It would if we didn't have to wait for it to get here."

"We have one on the roof. It's ready to go now."

"They paramedics look at each other and nod to Taylor who presses the roof top button.

"Dispatch to SGM. We are five minutes out."

"Taylor," Christian says as he and Taylor climb into the front of the helicopter.

"Sir."

"I want every video surveillance from that side of the building gone through. I want the person that did this to be hunted down and dealt with accordingly." Christian whispers to Taylor so only he hears.

"Agent Taylor is doing that as we speak Sir." He whispers back.

Christian simply nods in response.

They arrive at the hospital just as Ana starts coding.

"We need to head to surgery now!" The brunette female yells at her assistant.

Christian and Taylor have been in the private waiting room for nearly an hour when a Grace rushes into the room, followed by Mia, Elliott, Carrick, and Kate.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Taylor called. He said that we needed to get here as soon as possible. What's going on?"

"I don't know exactly but I think it has something to do with the fact that she was trying to leave me when she was shot."

"Shot!? Ana was shot!? What have the doctor's said?" Kate asks.

"Nothing yet. Christian says as a doctor comes in.

"Family of Agent Steele?" She asks.

"I'm her husband. How is she?" Christian asks ignoring the gasps from behind him.

"It was touch and go. We removed the bullet without any complications. She should make a full recovery in no time at all." She says and Christian can't help but let out a grateful sigh.

"Thank you so much, Doctor-"

"Yang."

"Thank you, Doctor Yang. I owe you and I owe this hospital my life. When Can we see her?"

"Only one or two people for now." She says and Christian motions for Kate to come with him.

"Shell want to see you too Kate." He says and Kate smiles gratefully at him before they both follow the doctor."

"Now she's still sleeping but she should be awake soon. I'll leave you guys."

"So, husband huh?" Kate asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"No. I just told her that so she would let me see Ana. The whole family only policy and things." Christian says as they sit back and wait for Ana to wake up.

Anas P.O.V…

"Christian." I try to say his name but my lips won't form the his name. And my eyes won't open. What's wrong with me? MY legs my arms my fingers my toes. Nothing. NOthing will follow my command to move.

Am I paralyzed? Or in a coma?

 **Wow. That just happend. let me know what you think of the new instalment. And any ideas you have. I need them**


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Okay, so it's just pass one o'clock on a school night and I got writer's fever. I hope you guys enjoy this. These no telling when the next chapter will be finished and published, I'm hoping sometime before this year is over.**

 **But any who... read review and happy school year from your favorite senior story maker.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing but the mistakes and errors are mine.**

"So, husband huh?" Kate asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"No. I just told her that so she would let me see Ana. The whole family only policy and things." Christian says as they sit back and wait for Ana to wake up.

Anas P.O.V…

"Christian." I try to say his name but my lips won't form the his name. And my eyes won't open. What's wrong with me? My legs my arms my fingers my toes. Nothing. Nothing will follow my command to move.

Am I paralyzed? Or in a coma?

* * *

No I have to be paralyzed, I doubt I'd be able to hear anything if I was in a coma. Or would I? I wouldn't be able to open my eyes if I was in a coma.

But then if I am paralyzed I wouldn't be able to open my eyes anyway. Wouldn't I?

"Ana, baby if you can hear me, know that I love you. I have always loved you. You are the thing that keeps me sane now. You're my best friend. My only friend that's not family to me really. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You mean everything to me. I need you in my life. But the fact that I can't tell you this while you're conscious means that I don't deserve you. Besides, why would you want to be with a man whose biological mother is crazier and more evil than Ted Bundy himself." Oh my poor fifty. You and you're damn emotions and self hatred. God I wish I could talk to you. Tell you that I'd lay down my life if it meant I'd get to spend one more day with you than to live a live time without you. You are the absolutely perfect person for me. With a past that's just as screwed up as mine I know we can get through this and everything else together.

My inner dialogue is cut off by a knock on the door

"Come in." Christian says and I hear the door open then close.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Meredith Grey. Im-"

"Do we know why she hasn't woken up yet?" I hear Christian ask completely cutting the doctor off.

I do find it entertaining that her last name is Gery.

"No, Mr. Grey, we do not, but we have done everything we can."

"Its been days. And no one knows what's going one. Have you done a head CT?" Grace ask and you can hear the irradiation in her voice.

"Umm no we haven't, she came in with a GSW to the chest; there was no reason for a head CT." The other woman replies.

"Then you clearly have not done everything you can. And if this incompetence continues Dr. Grey, I will have to have Agent Steele transferred somewhere I know she will be taken care of. And have this hospital shut down due to it's lack of judgment for patient care." Christian says and I can't help but laugh, well try to anyway since it came out as more of a facial twitch.

"Did you see that?" Grace ask and I hear the shuffle of feet then a small click and a bright piercing light is flooding my left eye then my right.

"Her pupils are reacting to the light. I don't think she's in a Coma. I think it's Spinalogic Paralysis. The chip on her rib. We thought it was an old wound since we couldn't find it, but it must have gotten lodged into her spinal cord when she was shot. Nurse page Dr. Bailey, we need to get Agent Steele to an X-Ray now. And then we need to get her into surgery." I hear Dr. Grey say as I feel my bed click and I am being wheeled off into the X- Ray room.

"Look there it is. In between C4 and C5. Dr. Bailey what's the plan?" I'm glad I've been through this before. This would be terrifying to someone who had never had surgery before.

"The plan is to take her to surgery and prey we don't cause any damage that can't be reversed." Oh yea you guys, way to be optimistic. If I could I would have rolled my eyes.

"Let's get her prepped and ready for surgery." I hear Doctor Bailey say and I am transfers to a surgical bed. I feel them changing my gown to a surgical gown while someone else puts my hair in a surgical cap. They turn me so I'm lying on my stomach then I feel something being placed over my head covering my mouth and nose. I start feeling tired so I just give in to the drugs.

* * *

I open my eyes. For the first time in the last few days I can open my eyes. But all I see when I do is red. Red walls, red floors and a red mattress in the corner.

"No. It's not possible. It's not possible!" I scream looking around the room for a way out, only to find that I am bound to my ankles by chains around my wrist.

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it Rose." I look to the corner of the room where the voice echoed from and see Ella standing there holding a flogger.

"You know I still don't understand why you insist on calling her Rose." I look to the opposite side and see Elena holding a cane.

"Oh. I must be in V-tac or something. I knew you two would be in my version of hell. Who's going to put on the gag and beat me with the belt, my mother perhaps?" I say sarcastically, but all fun and games fly out the window when Christian walks into the light, holding a belt and a ball gag.

"Okay. This isn't fun anymore. It's just in my mind." I say more to myself than to anyone in the room with me.

"Now Anastasia, we both know that a mind is a dangerous thing." Christian says going closer, putting the ball gag in place just makes me want to cry more than it s scares.

 _Please let them do whatever they are doing faster._ I think to myself just as I am almost propelled into what seems to be Escala. This time it's a memory I get to watch. It's the first time Christian and I almost… you _know_ …

We were sitting on the couch watching movies, but the movies were really watching us because we were too busy making out like two teenagers. One thing led to another and I was straddling his lap. Everything was going fine until he went under my shirt and touched my back. I watch myself nearly jump across the entire living room.

" _No. You can't.. You can't do that!"_ I watch myself scream at a frightened looking Christian.

" _Do what? Ana what's wrong? What did I do?"_ Christian asks looking as lost as ever.

" _I feel the same about my back as you do about your chest."_ I say and I watch the mired of emotions cross his face. Sad then angry, most likely at himself, and then guilt, also most likely at himself.

" _Anastasia forgive me. I wasn't being cautious."_ Christian says turning away from past me but looking right into my now eyes. It's kinda weird how his eyes are always at my eye level even when he's not looking at me.

" _It's fine Christian. Just…. just hold me. Please?"_ Past me pleads grabbing a hold of Christians arm.

" _I'd do anything you asked me to Ana."_ Christian says warping his arms around my waist just as I am jolted out of the memory and into darkness. I stay there long enough to hear a faint beeping. And as it gets closer and closer it gets louder and louder until I realize it's my heart monitor. I slowly prepare myself for the worst before I attempt to move my right pinkie finger. It moves. So I try the next and it moves and so does the rest of them. I try to make a fist and I do. Though it might be a loose fist but a fist is a fist. I switch and do the same to my left but when I get to my ring finger. I give myself a pep talk before slowly attempting to open my eyes. The first few times everything is too bright and a little fuzzy. But after a few blinks I can see clearly. I lift my left hand to my line of stand see a beautifully designed golden ring with an FBI badge shaped sapphire on my finger. My ring finger to be exact.

I hear the door open and Christian walks in . He clearly wasn't expecting me to be awake since he walked in texting on his phone. I chose not to say anything just to see how long it takes for him to notice I'm awake. But after about five minutes of non-stop typing I decide to make my consciousness known. Only, when I go to say his name nothing comes out. My mouth is movie it no words nor sounds are coming out. So, being me, I take the pillow that was closest and throw it at Mr. CEO, hitting his phone out of his hand. He looks up at the door with a frown on his face, clearly about to give it to someone before looking I over at me And let me tell you. The face he made. Absolutely priceless.

"Ana! My God, I'm so hardtop see those beautiful eyes of yours. I love you. I love you so much. I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much." Christian says before giving me what has to be the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. He pulls away and rest his head against mine. Clearly waiting for me to say something.

"Ana?" He asks pulling back to look me fully in the eye.

"Say something." He says and I can't do anything but shake my head.

"Its just one thing after another." He says through clenched teeth. I look at him, hopefully imploring him to tell me what he is talking about. "Ros and I had a meeting in Portland. She had never errors seen mount Rushmore so I took a detour. We were lucky we were flying low. The engines caught on fire. Now don't worry. I'm fine she's fine. I was able to land safely and we caught a ride with a truck driver." He stops but I know that's not the full stop I motion for him to keep going.

"They've been tracking Ella. If she was anywhere near where they think she is, she couldn't possibly have had tell to do something like think it was someone new."


	3. Course Recovery

**Whoa I know its been almost a year I can't believe it. Who's still here?**

 **Whoever is there I hope you enjoy this pop up chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Dangerously in Love..._**

 _"Ana?" He asks pulling back to look me fully in the eye._

 _"Say something." He says and I can't do anything but shake my head._

 _"Its just one thing after another." He says through clenched teeth. I look at him, hopefully imploring him to tell me what he is talking about. "Ros and I had a meeting in Portland. She had never errors seen mount Rushmore so I took a detour. We were lucky we were flying low. The engines caught on fire. Now don't worry. I'm fine she's fine. I was able to land safely and we caught a ride with a truck driver." He stops but I know that's not the full stop I motion for him to keep going._

 _"They've been tracking Ella. If she was anywhere near where they think she is, she couldn't possibly have had tell to do something like think it was someone new."_

I automatically go to say what the hell before I remember that I can't so I settle for a frustrated look. I look around the room for my phone or something to write on and see a clipboard on the foot of my bed. It must be my chart. I motion for Christian to give it to flipping the first page back I grab the pen and write, "What the hell happened?!"

"They don't know. It's still under investigation. But you don't need to worry about that right now. I'm going to go find a doctor to see what's going on with your voice." Christian says and leaves before I have the chance to write down that I already pressed the button. And surely not a second after the door closes a nurse comes in the room followed by a doctor.

"Good afternoon agent Steele. My name is Dr. Grey, how are you feeling?" She asks and I start writing everything down." You can't speak?" I shake my head. "Like at all?" She asks and I know for a fact that she is an intern. I get my board. 'Get me an attending, please.' She reads it and takes a deep breath .

"I have paged Dr. Shepard and he should be here soon." She says and leaves the room and soon after a nurse comes in with a sandwich and some water.

"Just something light until we know what's going on with you."

"She shouldn't eat at all. What if something serious is wrong and she needs to go into surgery immediately?" Christian says protectively.

By the way the nurse is looking I can tell she wants to argue back.

"Mr. Grey, I've been doing this just about as long as you've been walking. I know what I'm doing"

"Are you implying that I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No of course not Mr. Grey. Why I think you're just the brightest man ever." She says with a smile that I can is completely fake.

I can't help but smile as I remember how I had said nearly the exact same thing almost a year ago. As I think about it more it makes me laugh, but it comes out as more of a squeak.

"Ah she laughs. Sort of. What's so funny?" Christian asks.

Without really thinking about it I sign 'nothing'.

"You can sign?" Christian asks back in sign.

"It's mandatory in the academy. I just took extra lessons." I sign back.

"Of course you did." Christian says chuckling quietly to himself.

"What ever." I sign.

"I just keep finding more and more about you." He says and I look at him waiting for him to look back at me.

When he doesn't I grab my bell and ring it. "What else did you find out?" I sign.

"That tattoo you have. Not FBI one, the little chinese tattoo you have on the inside of your thigh. The nurse asked if I know what it meant." Christian says, placing his hand were the tattoo is and I'm pretty sure my face is beet red.

I sign 'hope'.

"That's beautiful. Just like you. I really miss your voice Ana." Christian says, leaning closer, dragging his thumb over my lips.

As I do the same to his an idea pops into my head. I push Christian away, grabbing my phone and sending a text to Smith.

AnaS- Can you make a program that uses my voice to turn text into speech?

StevenS- I was just about to send you the app information. It's like we are connected or something Steele.

Smith replies and true to his word a link come through his email for the app.

I quickly download the app and open it. Typing out a quick 'all better now" before pressing the speak button.

"All better now." The reply comes out surprisingly and a bit creepily exact to my own voice.

"All better now indeed Ms. Steele." Christian says with a smile that could light up the darkest room.

"Good. Know that when my thumbs get tired of typing so much i'm probably just going to sign." Phone me replies as I type.

"Even if it's just for a few minutes a day, I'm happy to hear your voice. But how do they do it? Have your voice programed into something like this?" Christian says and the confused look on his face is the cutest thing ever.

"The FBI records every incoming and outgoing call. And all Smith had to do was get all of my conversations and put them through an algorithm to put all the words in a word bank if you will."

"All your conversations?" Christian says making a face as the doctor comes in holding a box in her hands.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Black and I have some rather good news. It seems that we have been trying all the wrong things. Thinking outside the box when the answer was inside the box." She says pulling out what looks like a curved vibrator from inside the box.

"What the hell do you need that for?" Christian says accusingly.

"Now I know what it looks like but I promise it's not. I was looking at a scan of Agent Steels neck and head when I noticed something wasn't in the right place. Her vocal cords have been pushed up out of place just a fractions of an inch. That's why she's still able to make minute sounds but not words. So I'm going to use this to put them back where they are supposed to be." Doctor Black says smiling brightly at me and I know she knows this is going to work.

'Let's do this then.' I sign to Christina and he translates.

"Great. I need you to gargle and swallow a little at a time to numb your throat so our gag reflex doesn't kick in." She says handing me a cup of simi clear thick substance. "Okay, let's get that voice back." She says tilting my bed back and setting up the bedside sonogram machine. Just putting the sonogram gel on your throat so I can see in there. Look see there they are, they are not supposed to be here. So i'm going to turn this on now." I know she's turnt the not vibratior on as I feel the vibrations in my chest.

"Okay all done, take this out now, you did perfectly give it about thirty minutes for the numbing to subside and I'll be back to hopefully speak with you about being discharged." Doctor Black says rubbing my shoulder and giving me a wink before leaving the room.

"She wants you. I can hear it in her voice."

'Shut up. Can you hear that in my voice? I type into my phone.

"Yes, I can actually." He says leaning down and kissing me, pulling back before I can even kiss him back.

Before either of us know it Doctor Black is back with that same brilliant smile she had on thirty minutes ago.

"Okay, its time. Have you thought about what your going to say to Mr. Grey for the first time since everything has happened?" She asks and I think for a moment.

And then it comes to me. I nod my head after drink the water she gave me and tells me to go ahead.

"I.." I try and it comes out scratchy so I cough to clear my throat before trying again, this time looking at Christian and grabbing the hand closest to me. "I love you too."

 **If you have heard of Black Box with Kelly Reilly she is Doctor Black.**


End file.
